Year 7 for me Hermione Granger
by Moonlight Walker
Summary: Hermione gives an over view of the events that happened in her 7th year at Hogwarts
1. Boring Summer

AN; this is my story line, and plot but the characters are JK Rowling's. (Unless I make up my own.) enough said.

Hey guys this is another one of my shot in the dark stories, but I hope that you like it all the same. I know that it's not much to start out with but it's really late and I'm tired. It's like 11:15 pm. oh and for the rest of you that want me to hurry up and update my other story, you guys need to hold your horses. I haven't thought of how I'm going to write the next part of it. But I promise it will be soon. Please Read and Review.

Hugs and Kisses,

Moi

I sat there as my eyes filled to the brim with tears. My world as I knew it was crashing down. My parents just told me about how they were separating, and on top of that the only man that I had ever loved was talking with me last night, and just happened to mention that he was going out with a girl in the same year as us. The lucky girl was Lavender Brown. How she deserved to be with my Ron I couldn't understand. But then again I had never told Ron my feelings for him, so really he had the right to go out with anyone that feels is right.

Just as I was about to start balling, a great snowy owl came tapping on my windowpane. It was Harry's owl, Hedwig. I quickly opened up the message that it held.

_Hey Hermione!_

_I hope that you're having a great summer. We will miss you at Ron's before _

_School this year sorry that you couldn't make it. Everyone here says HI, though_

_Well I guess I'll see you on the train. But I need to talk to you about something._

_Remind me on the train, and I'll talk to you about it then. Until then!_

_Miss You,_

_Harry_

She sat there for a moment taking it all in and thinking about what Harry could possibly have to talk to her about. It must be something for his homework over the summer that he didn't get done. "Oh that's right I forgot September 1st is in two days. I need to get all my things packed." Hermione ran around her room to get all of her things together so as not to forget anything. When I made sure that I had everything packed that I would need for the crazy year ahead, I sat down to read my new book. It was one of those self-help books; Anybody Got a Clue about Wizards? By Susie Smiler. It was the book that my parents thought I needed the most at the time.

I then started to think about the events through my boring summer. I sat around moping all of her summer complaining about not doing anything, and my parents finally got fed up with it, so they bought me a car. It was a beautiful little blue Honda Accord. But I never really used it, and when I did I used it to go to the bookstore or the library.

I had also spent a great deal of time in Diagon Alley in the past two weeks getting all of my school supplies. But I also got the chance to walk around a lot noticing the finer points of the whole area. Like I found this cute little coffee shop that was perfect for me to sit and do my deep thought provoking writing. I was into writing stories of how my life would be with different scenarios, and events in my meaningless life. I was also starting to get into writing poetry. I noticed how when I thought about something, and how I enjoyed it, it became easy for me to express what I was feeling on paper. I began to take advantage of this by writing anything and everything that came to my mind at the time.

The one highlight of my year was my new friend. Her name was Remi. She was also a witch and went to Hogwarts, she was even in my year. I don't know how I didn't notice her. I began to hang out with her a lot. She and I going to the movies together, having slumber parties, and such became a regular thing. So regular that I started to run out of money, and we got a job together, we were stuck together like super glue, to a broken toy. We were even going to go to Kings Cross together in two days. During the time that we spent together we told each other our secrets, and apparently she had a crush on Harry. The plan was for me to find Harry and Ron, and introduce everyone, and then somehow get her and Harry together.


	2. King's Cross, and The Great Feast

Year 7 For Me Hermione Granger Chapter 2 Kings Cross and The Great Feast

**Author's Note -**Hey guys this is the new chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.

"Hermione, hurry up or we'll be late!" I heard mom call to Remi and I. It was time to go to King's Cross, and board the train. Remi ran around my room grabbing the rest of her things, and throwing them into her trunk. I was having troubles trying to get Crookshanks into his cage. Finally we stumbled down the stairs, and somehow got all of out stuff, and ourselves in the car. It took about ten minutes for us to get there, and for me to realize that this is what I had been waiting for all summer. I was going back to school! I would get to see Ron after what seemed like forever.

As I watched Remi push her cart through the wall between platforms 9 & 10, I wondered what this year would bring to all of us.

We found the carriage that Ron, and Harry were in. We lay our trunks under the seats, and sat down. Harry, and Ron looked at Remi as if she were the most beautiful creature known to all mankind.

"Oh how silly of me! Harry, Ron, this is my friend Remi. She's in our house, and year. But she's very shy that's why we haven't seen her before." Even after the introductions Harry and Ron still would not take their eyes off of Remi. Hermione started to get agitated. She tried to take back their attention again. "Harry didn't you have something that you wanted to ask me?"

Harry looked as if he had just come out of a dream, as he answered her. "Ummm yeah I did. Can you and I take a walk?" Harry looked at Ron, and looked as if he was nervous. Ron gave him his 'I'm right behind you buddy if you need me to be,' look.

Harry and Hermione started to go out the carriage door but were abruptly stopped by the sudden presence of Draco Malfoy, who pushed them both back into the carriage. Which made them fall on top of each other in the seat.

"Aww look at the two lovebirds going for a romantic stroll on the train. Probably going to stir up a little excitement between themselves." Malfoy said looking at them in disgust.

"Malfoy why do you think that you must always poke into other's business? You know no matter what you think you don't have to know everything in Harry's life." I said standing up looking ready to smash Malfoy's face into the next millennium.

Well, well Granger, you certainly got brave over the summer. But I guess there's nothing interesting to see here. I'll let the two lovebirds to their future

"Good riddance Malfoy." I said looking after him in disgust. "Ok Harry where we?

" Malfoy Why do you think that you must always poke into other's business? You know no what you think, you don't have to know everything in Harry's life. " I said standing up looking ready to smash Malfoy's face into the next millennium.

"Well, well Granger, you certainly have gotten brave over the summer. But I guess there's nothing interesting to see here. I'll let the two lovebirds to their future."

"Good riddance Malfoy" I said looking after him in disgust. "Ok Harry where were we? Oh yes you had something you wanted to tell me?"

But we were again interrupted by the announcement that we needed to change into out robes because we were almost on school grounds.

The train stopped, and Harry, Ron, Remi, and I, all heard Hagrid yelling for the first years to follow him to the boats. We on the other hand climbed into the carriages, that glided smoothly to the castle. As we all climbed out we heard a scream. Ron didn't look surprised as he looked out the window and announced to us all, "Just Peeves pulling a trick like he does every year."

We sat down and not two minutes later Professor McGonagall was leading the first years up to the front table, where the sorting hat sat. We sat there with out stomachs growling, as each new student was sorted. But for once I couldn't pay attention. Not that I didn't want to but I couldn't help feeling Ron's eyes resting on every part of my body. Thinking that sent a quick thrill through me. I looked over and sure enough he couldn't keep his eyes off me.

I remember thinking at the time, "This isn't right, He likes Lavender Brown, not me. Wait why am I complaining about it I should be excited that he's noticing me."

After the banquet was over we all went up to our rooms. But on the way up there, Harry pulled me aside. "Hermione I think now is as good a time as ever to talk. Hermione, Ron wanted me to talk to you to see if you would go out with him."

Why wouldn't he just ask me himself" I said looking a little perturbed, and stormed off to the common room in search of Ron. When I got to the dorms, I found Ron eagerly awaiting Harry's arrival. But the anxious look quickly vanished when he saw me coming re faced through the portrait hole. I went over to him, and sat infront of him.

"Ron I will gladly go out with you. But the next time you want to ask me something, don't have Harry ask for you. Ok?" I said calming down considerably.

Ron looked into my deep brown eyes, and couldn't help smiling. Harry knew you would say that. Come here."

He leaned into me. I felt the warmth of his body mix with mine, as he took my head softly, and kissed me. Then I stood up, and sat on his lap, and kissed him back. At one point his tongue touched my lips begging for entrance, and I obliged. He and I kissed until the fire went out. Then he and I kissed goodnight, and went up to our rooms. When I got up to my room the whole room came alive with lights. The girls caup to me asking me a million questions all at once. Finally the interrogation stopped, and we all went to bed.


	3. Dumbledore, and Ron's Prophesy

Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I've had it written since December of 2005 I just haven't had the time to type it. But any way here it is. Have fun………

Le Cour De Le Mer

A.K.A.- Moonlight Walker

**_DISCLAIMER!!!!!!_ As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the original characters that J.K.R. wrote for her stories. But the characters that don't look familiar…that means I made them up. Ok end of story. Bye. Ok you can read my story now.**

I woke up that morning with an excitement that is to be expected of a girl who had just gotten the love of her life, as her boyfriend. We started all classes tomorrow, got our schedules, bright and early this morning, at the foot of our beds. We had the whole day as a "get caught up with friends" day

"At least I won't have Snape this year" I considered, and I looked over the classes that I would be studying. After Snape killed Professor Dumbledore last year, the ministry promptly put Professor McGonagall as headmistress. Her first order of business as headmistress was to fire Snape. Before she could do that though, he turned in his resignation, and left on the Hogwarts Express. Where he was immediately arrested, and taken to Azkaban. Which really didn't make sense, because since the dementors joined with Voldemort there was no one stationed to guard the prison, so Snape ended up escaping easily anyway. I thought all this as I carefully dressed that morning. A knee length black skirt, with a stunning, glitter red tank top is what I finally decided. Then to top it all off I grabbed my rhinestone heart necklace, and put on eyeliner, and mascara. I took one last look at myself as I grabbed a book, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As I headed down the staircase, I watched Harry walk passed me to the guy's dorms.

"Morning Harry! What did you forget already?"

"I didn't forget anything Hermione. But Ron was supposed to meet me down in the Great Hall twenty minutes ago. I expect that he went right back to bed. Hey, you should come with me to wake him up. I'm sure that would fully wake him up in no time, if he saw you leaning over him, as he opened his eyes."

I followed Harry up the staircase, and Harry paused before opening the door. We quietly snuck in and Harry led me to Ron's bed. I knelt down beside where he was laying.

"Gosh," I thought, He looks so sweet and peaceful when he's asleep" Then I leaned over and kissed him on the nose.

He woke up scared, yelling" The Dark Lord is coming closer think you think. He will come in the form of someone you know!"

"Ron! Ron! Baby snap out of it! It's ok it was a dream. I'm here. You'll be fine." I said as I frantically tried to wake him up. I remember before he realized just were he was, he looked so terrified. He looked like had just seen a terrifying version of the movie the Boogeyman, and believed it, but after Harry and I got him to realize where he was, and that he was ok, Harry got out his clothes. We then tried to help him get dressed. We finally got his clothes on him, and led him to the Great Hall, where breakfast was just starting to wind down. We all agreed that we would mention this incident to no one.

Had Professor Dumbledore still been alive, we would have told him, but these days you never knew who to trust. Everyone in the school was becoming closer friends, and for the most part there was interhouse unity. Even some of the Slytherins were starting to mix with everyone else. Except of course for Malfoy, Panzy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They would always be thick as thieves, and nothing could mess that up.

When we finished eating we went down to see Hagrid. We knocked on the door, and went in.

"Hey Hagrid, How was your summer?" Harry said breaking the awkward silence that seemed to ensconce the little house.

"Well it was pretty miserable. I was here alone."

"Hagrid it was freaky, I acted like Trelawney this morning." Ron said reminiscing.

"Ron! I thought we decided we weren't going to say anything, Because we knew it would make Hagrid worried." Harry and whispered to him.

"Oh! Codswallop! What worries me is the fact that you weren't going to say anything. I mean me of all people…"

" Hagrid don't take it personally but, well you get easily worried over the smallest things. So we thought if we told you about this, you would be even more worried." Harry blurted out without even thinking.

"Harry's right Hagrid. You do overreact sometimes. And you have enough to worry about as it is." I said calming Hagrid down a bit.

"I guess you are right Hermione, and what I saw last night doesn't help. It was the weirdest thing you guys. I was taking a walk around in the Dark Forest last night with Fluffy. When all of the sudden I thought that I saw Dumbledore walking towards me. But then I thought that it was impossible. I mean I watched Dumbledore from my hut window as he died. I didn't understand; but he talked to me. He said that he had some unfinished business he had to attend to. So anyway Ron, what exactly did happen? And what do you mean by 'I had a Trelawney moment'? Oh wait I get it… You acted all batty and tried to read tea leaves. Is that right?" Hagrid said rambling on and on.

"Hold on Hagrid, and let him talk about his dream." I said calmly trying to shut him up

"Well actually it was more like vision, and not a dream but any way here goes…" and Ron began to tell what happened. Before he started, he looked from Harry, to me, and then to Hagrid, just to make sure that he had our attention.

"Well I was lying there to excited to go to sleep, and I felt this sudden overwhelming urge, that quickly made me slip into a deep sleep. I suddenly felt myself searching, and walking around a great mansion. I saw house elves running to and fro. Then all the sudden, as I was walking around this mansion, I stumbled upon a locked room. But you know me, a locked door means nothing to a Weasley boy! I quickly found that no simple unlocking charm could be used to break the tight lock. I stood outside the door listening , when I heard voices, and this is when I realized where I was. I was hearing the voices of He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named," at the mention of the dark lord's name Ron flinched, " Draco, and Lucius Malfoy. Which means in my dream, I was in the 'pure blooded' Draco Malfoy's house. I heard them all yelling at Draco for having Snape do Draco's job. Then I heard them all talking about some sort of plan for the next day. Next thing I know, I'm sitting up in my bed with Harry, and Hermione trying to comfort, and calm me down."

We all looked at Ron in utter amazement after all of that. I turned to look into Ron's eyes, and said " What was it like? I mean was the mansion as luxurious as Draco always boasts. But most of al it seems like the house elves were too overworked" But even as I think about it now, I hadn't realized the severity of Ron's so called "dream". If I had realized it then I couldn't possibly have been worried about a few overworked house elves.


End file.
